Rebound
by nightmareking
Summary: Title is a work in progress...sorry if it's dumb. This is the latest update to my one-shot series All Sorts. Rated for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**I said I was going to make this into a story and here you go. Rated for future chapters.**

Star Butterfly and her parents Moon and River stood outside of their Florida home when a black Impala drove down the street and pulled into the drive of a house with a Sold sign on the lawn followed by a moving van. The watched as a half Latino young man, around Star's age climb out of the vehicle before opening the rear door and took a child out of the car, "A…child?" Moon arched a brow, "Is that his little brother? And why is he…"

"Hey!" Star called and the young man looked up, "Can we talk to you?" the young man sighed and nodded as he walked across the street, "Hey, my name's Star Butterfly and these are my parents Moon and River,"

"Marco Diaz, and this little guy is my son Zach," the family of three looked at the child in his arms with wide eyes, "Zach, buddy, say hi to Miss Star and Mr. and Mrs. Butterfly," the 2-year-old child shyly buried his face in the crook of his father's neck and Marco chuckled, "Sorry, he's a little shy."

"Oh…well where is his mother?" Moon questioned and Marco narrowed his eyes, "Oh…I'm so sorry dear boy. I had no idea she is no-"

"I…his mother is back in California…she lost all rights to even see Zach a few months ago for very good reasons too," they looked at him and Marco sighed and shook his head, "Look…let me get unpacked and put Zach down for a nap before I explain everything…I don't want to say anything in front of him. Come by in about two hours," the family nodded as Marco turned and walked back across the street and walked into the house.

Hours slowly passed by and Star and her parents walked across the street and Star knocked on the door. The door opened and Marco stared at his neighbors before stepping aside, allowing them to step inside before he followed them and closed the door behind him.

The four sat in the living room in silence before River cleared his throat, "So…why did your son's mother lost all rights and-"

"River," Moon quietly hissed at her husband, "That's not how you should question something like-"

"She's been…doing heavy drugs," the family looked at the half Latino young man as he sighed and shook his head, "She's been doing that for a few years. She claims she didn't do anything while she was pregnant with Zach and I hope she hasn't because I will go to California and knock her on her ass for ruining my son's life,"

"What happened?" Star questioned and Marco looked at her, "Sorry…but…what happened? What about your parents? Wouldn't they want to see their grandson and-"

"My parents? They knew what Jackie was doing and they didn't have the common sense to tell me or at the very least take Zach away from her." Marco groaned and shook his head, "I went to pick Zach up one day and saw Jackie sitting on the couch, a needle in her arm and a stupid look on her face. Where's Zach? He's in the kitchen, trying to climb into the oven,"

"Oh dear…what did you do?" Moon questioned.

"Well first I took several pictures and videos to hold as evidence, I grabbed my son and then I looked Jackie and asked her what the hell she was thinking?"

"Well what happened?" River arched a brow.

Taking a deep breath, Marco frowned, "She told me that she's been doing this since before we started dating, but she claimed she hadn't touched a single needle while she was pregnant. I don't know if that was true or not, but I decided to take legal actions and took her to court for full custody, and thanks to the pictures and videos, I won no problem."

"Okay, but there is no judge alive that'll separate a child from their mother like that and-"

"I also recorded my questioning and…hell even the judge was disgusted at that point. Jackie lost all rights to contact Zach and her parents and my parents looked at me like I committed murder. I was simply trying to keep my son safe and the fact that my parents knew about Jackie…I told them to stay away from my son…a few weeks ago we found this house and now we're here. Jackie, her parents and my parents have no idea where we are and I intend to keep it that way."

The living room fell silent before Star spoke, "So…why couldn't you explain this earlier?"

"Star," her mother glared at her.

"He's two," Marco shook his head, "And 2-year-olds are usually curious and I don't want him asking questions like what are drugs, what do I mean by needles and whatever else he may ask."

Marco stood up and began pacing the room as he chuckled and shook his head, "To be honest, I had my suspicions that she was doing something. She rarely took notice of Zach. Countless sleepless nights, dirty diaper duty, making sure he had clean clothes, food and whatever else he needed, that was all me," the family stared at him in disbelief, "She may have given up one night of sleep a month if that…and I really, _really_ hope it was to care for Zach and not to put a needle in her arm,"

The room fell silent before Moon cleared her throat, "Well…it sounds like you were well within your rights…you saw your child was in an unsafe environment and you took legal actions to get him away from there." She stood up and shook her head, "We're sorry to intrude…we'll let you finish unpacking,"

"I…I'm going to stay here and help Marco," Star stood up and walked over to the half Latino young man and her parents slightly nodded before they walked out of the house.

Marco looked at the blonde young woman and arched a brow once the door closed, "You know you don't have to help me…hell we don't even know each other and-"

"And you were willing to share something as personal as that with me and my parents, so I feel like I can help you a little," Star looked up and slightly frowned, "So…your ex…she really did all of that?"

"Yeah," Marco took a deep breath and looked down, "I was grateful I got there in time and that the oven wasn't on…I never hit a woman, but after seeing that disgusting display, I nearly forgot who I was talking to and was ready to beat the living hell out of her."

"And you'd be right to," Marco looked at Star in confusion and Star narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "My mom's right, you saw your son was in a dangerous environment and you did what you had to just to keep him safe. To be honest, I was waiting for the part where you turn around and just knocked her on her ass." Marco chuckled a little, "So…can I see Zach?"

"When he wakes up…he gets cranky if he doesn't sleep for the entirety of his nap." Star nodded before the two of them unpacking small boxes.

 **I added a small thing here before posting it. Enjoy the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sol-Reaper: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Geo Soul: Keep reading.**

 **Ravangel: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Emersonlanski: Good to hear. I've only really bashed them in my Vampire series. And for…personal reasons, I probably will continue to bash them. Please don't ask.**

 **Please enjoy the second chapter.**

Star sighed as she sat down and watched as Marco folded up the final box before putting it in the corner. Sitting down next to Star, he sighed and sat back, "So…you're originally from California?" Marco hummed and nodded, "That must've been fun,"

"Not really. Drugs, gang wars and everyday street fights. Earthquakes, you name it…but the only good thing that did come out from California is Zach. And I'm glad I managed to get him away from there before his mother could introduce him to heavy drugs,"

"Oh…right, but you know we have hurricanes here in Florida and it does get very humid,"

"And I think we can manage a few hurricanes and the humidity," Marco looked at the blonde young woman next to him and arched a brow, "So why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Hmm…well I'm living with my parents, as you can see, until I save enough money to get a place of my own…it's going to be awhile. I work at a convenient store Monday through Friday and the pay is…crap. Friday and Saturday evenings I hang out with my friends," Marco hummed and nodded, "Do you have a job?"

"Yeah…got transferred and everything. I start Monday," Marco took a deep breath and sat back again, "Do you know if a Daycare Center is nearby I can take Zach to while I'm at-"

"Daycare? Marco, you can ask my parents to watch him, I'm sure they won't mind,"

"Hmm…no thanks," Star pouted and Marco took a deep breath, "Don't take it the wrong way or anything, I just met you and your parents and I've shared something with you three that was personal, but I needed to explain why we left Jackie in California, but I'm not too trusting with-"

"Oh c'mon, Marco, my mom's great with kids, and I'm sure she won't let anything happen to Zach while you're at work," Marco sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "And if it doesn't work out, we'll never have to speak of it again,"

Taking a deep breath, the half Latino young man nodded before looking back and saw Zach stepping out of his room, rubbing his eyes, "Hey buddy, did you have a nice nap?" Zach walked up to his father and Marco smiled, "How about I fix you something to eat," Zach looked up and stared at Star, his aqua eyes wide, "You know Miss Star, Zach. She's our neighbor,"

Star smiled and waved as Zach shyly waved back, "H-hi,"

"Hi Zach, it's nice to meet you again," Star stood up and stretched, "Well I should get home. I'll talk to you later Marco," she looked down at the 2-year-old boy and slightly smiled, "I'll see you later, Zach," Marco waved as Zach stared at her with wide eyes as she walked out of the house.

Marco looked down at the small boy and sighed, "Well buddy, what do you feel like having for lunch?"

"Pizza," Marco chuckled and nodded before standing up.

Star walked through the front door and was greeted by her parents before she turned and walked to her room. Closing the door, she sighed before falling onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling, "Star?" she sat up and saw her mother entering her room, "Is everything all right, dear? Did something happen?"

Star sighed and shook her head, "No mom, everything is fine," Star shook her head and frowned, "I don't know…I want to invite Marco out tonight with me and my friends and-"

"Well why don't you call your friends and ask them if you can invite a new friend?" Star looked up and arched a brow, "Well if your friends are okay with you bringing a friend, invite him and-"

"Mom, even if they say it's fine, he doesn't have a babysitter and he said that Zach is shy and-"

"Nonsense, I'll be happy to watch Zach while you kids go out and have-"

"Did you hear me when I said Zach is shy? You saw it mom, Marco even told us," Star groaned and fell back onto the bed, "I want to show Marco around a bit, but he told me that he can't trust just anyone to watch Zach, and after what his ex-girlfriend did…I don't blame him,"

Moon took a deep breath before sitting down next to her daughter, "Star, call your friends and see if you can't bring a new friend with you tonight and then you can talk to Marco and ask him if he wants to go out with you and your friends. The worst they can do is say no and the worst Marco can do is decline the offer," Star frowned and nodded before taking her phone out of her pocket.

Marco sat on the couch, looking down at his phone with his son sitting next to him, his eyes focused on the television screen, A knock at the door caught his attention before he stood up and walked over to the door. Opening it, he saw Star standing on the front step, rubbing her arm and looking away, "Uh…Star? Is everything okay? Did you forget something here while you were-"

"Marco, I'm…I'm going out with my friends Janna, Tom, Oskar and Lilacia tonight…I asked them if I can bring a friend and they said it was fine, so if you're not doing anything-"

"Star, I have my son and how many times am I going to have to tell you that-"

"My mom already agreed to watch him while we go out tonight," Marco sighed and shook his head, "C'mon Marco, you've been unpacking all day, you need some time to yourself." Marco looked back at his soon and took a deep breath, "And this will show you rather or not my mom can take care of Zach while you work. If it doesn't work then you can find a Daycare and-"

"I get it Star, but…but after seeing Zach trying to climb into an over, you have to understand my lack of trust," Marco groaned and shook his head before looking back at Star with a small frown painted across his lips, "But…I'm going to have to trust someone to watch Zach while I go to work, and if your mom says she'll do it, it won't hurt to at least try," Star slightly smiled and nodded, "When do we leave?"

"Around seven…we'll be out late," Marco's eyes widened and Star sighed and shook her head, "I know you don't like that thought, but my mom won't mind watching Zach for the night and you'll be right across the street and-"

"I…I don't…I'm going to have to give your mom my number…just in case something happens," Star hummed and nodded, "I guess I'll see you later tonight," Star nodded again before she turned and walked away and Marco closed the door.

Sighing, he looked over to his son and slightly smiled, "Hey Zach," Zach looked up at his father in confusion, "Listen buddy, I'm going to go out with Miss Star and a couple of her friends tonight…you'll be spending the evening with Mr. and Mrs. Butterfly and-"

"No," Zach stood up and walked over to Marco, "Don't go…just needs to stay, dad,"

"I'll be back before you know it, buddy. Daddy's just going to go out with Miss Star and some of her friends." Zach pouted and Marco rubbed the top of his head, "Don't worry Zach, Miss Star promised me that Mrs. Butterfly won't let anything happen to you," Zach moaned and nodded.

 **Enjoy the second chapter and please let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hidebashur13: Good to know. Yeah, I didn't think it'd be a good idea to change the names.**

 **Ravangel: Thanks. They're both nineteen.**

 **Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah, Zach has some issues too.**

 **Enjoy the third chapter.**

Zach stood next to his father in his pajamas, clutching a pillow in his arms. Marco knocked on the door and waited. A moment later, the door opened and Moon stood in front of the two. Marco sighed and shook his head, "T-thank you for watching my son, Mrs. Butterfly,"

"Of course, Marco, it's no problem at all,"

Marco nodded before he knelt beside his son and slightly smiled, "Okay Zach, I'm going to go out with Miss Star and some of her friends for a while. You be good for Mr. and Mrs. Butterfly, okay buddy?" Zach frowned and nodded before hugging his father and Marco rubbed the top of his head.

Marco stood up and handed Moon a folded-up piece of paper, "My…my number, just in case something happens…and he's allergic to peanuts, so if you decide to give him a little snack before bed, can you make sure there are no-"

"Honestly, dear boy, I know how to care for a child," Marco frowned and nodded, "But I do have one question. What is with that pillow Zach is carrying?"

"That's his pillow, he can't sleep well without it," Moon nodded as she took Zach by the hand and led him into the house as Star walked out of the house.

Star closed the door and looked at her neighbor and slightly smiled, "So are you ready to go meet my friends?" Taking a deep breath, Marco rubbed the back of his neck and slightly nodded, "Don't worry Marco, my mom will make sure nothing happens to Zach, and you said that your ex has no idea that you and Zach left California,"

"Right…shall we?" Star hummed and nodded as the two young adults walked over to Marco's vehicle.

Star and Marco walked into a restaurant and Star grabbed Marco by the hand and led him to a table. The four young adults looked up and the young man with red hair smirked, "Well, it's good to see you're on time, Star," he looked up and arched a brow at Marco, "So this the guy?"

"Yeah…everyone, this is my ne neighbor and friend, Marco Diaz, Marco these are my friends Janna," the young woman with blue hair nodded and Marco nodded back, "Lilacia,"

"What's up, boy," the pink-haired woman smirked and Marco waved.

"Okay, and then there's Oskar and finally Tom," the three nodded at each other before Star and Marco sat down across from the four.

The five friends talked amongst themselves while Marco sat silently, staring at his phone, "Uh…dude?" Marco looked up at Oskar in confusion, "Do you have a hot date or something? A girlfriend waiting at home or-"

"No…it's just…worried about my son," the four looked at him in confusion and Star frowned, "I…I have a 2-year-old son and Star's parents are watching him for the night…I'll be honest, this is the first time someone outside of me watched him since-"

"Wait…is his mother dead or-"

"Janna!"

The four flinched as Marco sighed and shook his head, "It's a long story and…from what Star told me, you guys get together on the weekend to have fun, and I don't want to ruin that with something so down bringing," Star leaned closer and lightly tapped him on his arm, "What's wrong, Star?"

"Maybe…maybe you should tell them," Marco arched a brow and Star inhaled deeply, "I'm just saying it might be good. You'll have more people on your side if your ex decides to try and file for custody again and-"

"Not going to happen. She was using heavy drugs and from the looks of it, she has no intention on getting clean, and even still, I don't think she has a steady job," Marco looked up and shook his head, "Look, after I saw my son trying to climb into an oven and his mother sitting on the couch with a needle in her arm, I took my son, filed for full custody and we moved here from California today. I'm just a little concern about Zach and his safety, and I hope everyone here can understand why," the table fell silent and Marco shook his head, "I'm sorry to bring the room down, but…hey, Star said this is a time to unwind from the week and-"

"And what? Your…girlfriend? One-night stand? What?" Janna questioned.

"Ex-girlfriend,"

"Ex-girlfriend," Janna nodded, "Was doing drugs and allowing your son to climb into an oven, so you did what you had to, who blames you for taking your son away?"

"She does, my parents, her parents and her siblings…they think I'm in the wrong for doing what I did, when in reality my parents knew Jackie was doing drugs and they didn't have the common sense to take Zach away from her or even tell me. So I filed for full custody, and Jackie lost all rights to contact Zach. I told my parents that day to stay away from my son."

The table fell silent and Marco sighed as he shook his head, "Sorry…I didn't mean to bring the room down like that,"

"Heh, I'd say," Oskar chuckled and shook his head, "But, I guess it's good you got your son away from that drug addicted woman," Marco looked at the greasy young man and narrowed his eyes, "What? I'm just saying that-"

"If you talk like that in public, someone might hear you, call child services and getting them off my back is going to be near impossible and if they take my son away, I'd know whose ass to kick,"

"Whoa…take it easy, buddy…I was just saying,"

Star sighed and rubbed Marco's back as Marco took several deep breaths and shook his head, "Look, I'm sorry, but…just…don't talk like that in public, I don't want child services knocking at my door and threatening to take my son away,"

"Dully noted," the four said in unison, "We won't bring this up again," Marco nodded as the six young adults began making light talk.

 **Just a simple filler. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah, I'll say.**

 **Ravangel: Right.**

 **Guest: Good to know.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter**

Marco sat on the couch in the living room while Oskar and Tom slept in his room and Star, Lilacia and Janna slept in Zach's room. Taking a deep breath, he leaned back with his phone in his hand and stared at it intently, "C'mon, ring…let me know my boy is o-"

"Marco?" he looked down and saw Star walking into the room, a tired, confused look crossing her face, "What are you still doing up? We've been partying all night,"

"I know," Marco sighed and shook his head as Star frowned and sat down next to him, "It's just…this is our first night in this state, I barely know you and your parents, Zach hasn't spent more than a couple of hours away from me and that was at a daycare center, I'm sorry if this sounds offensive but-"

"Marco, my mom knows how to care for a child, you have nothing to worry about, and if Zach were in any type of trouble, my parents would've called you," Marco looked at her and Star sighed as she shook her head, "I know you're worried about your son, and considering what happened before you moved to Florida, I don't blame you, but-"

"It's not just that…I'm also worried that Jackie, her parents, her siblings and my parents. I mean what if they learned I'm no longer in California? They'll look all over, they have friends in every state and-"

"And they'll be looking for a needle in a haystack, Marco," Star yawned and leaned up against Marco, closing her eyes, "Marco, the odds of them finding you and Zach are almost nonexistent, and even still, you have full custody over Zach after your girlfriend had a needle in her arm and your son tried to climb into an oven," Marco looked down and saw Star's chest rise and fall at an even pace.

Marco sighed and shook his head before wrapping an arm around Star and took a deep breath, "Yeah…you're right," looking down at his phone and frowned, "I should get some sleep," he yawned and closed his eyes before falling asleep.

Star and Marco walked across the street as the warmth of the sun hit their faces. Standing in front of the door, Marco got ready to knock when Star grabbed his wrist and shook her head, "Marco, this is my house too, and since I'm with you, you don't have to knock," opening the door, she pulled Marco inside.

The three looked up and the small child smiled before jumping up from the couch, "Dad!" Marco smiled as he picked up his 2-year-old son, "Hi dad,"

"Hey buddy, where you good for Mr. and Mrs. Butterfly?" Zach wordlessly nodded and Marco chuckled as he shook his head, "I'm sure you were, Zach. We'll be going home in a couple of minutes," he set Zach down and Zach took hold of his father's hand.

Marco sighed and looked at Star's parents as he shook his head, "Thanks again for watching him last night…and…if it's not too much trouble to ask, can you watch him during the week while I'm at-"

"Of course," Moon smiled, "We don't mind at all,"

Marco arched a brow and River chuckled, "Not at all, he's a fine young boy and a hoot to have around,"

"Uh…okay? Um…here," he dug in his pocket and pulled twenty dollars out before handing it to Moon, "Thanks again for watching Zach," Moon looked down at the money and Marco sighed, "When I used to trust people to watch my son, I paid them twenty dollars a day…and since you watched him for the entire night, I think it's fair if I pay you," Moon slowly reached up and took the money.

Picking his son up again, Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "Well…we'll see you around," he looked at Zach and smiled, "Say goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Butterfly and Miss Star," Zach looked up and waved and the family of three waved back before Marco turned and got ready to walk out the door.

"Marco," he stopped and looked back as Moon held out Zach's pillow and Marco chuckled before taking the pillow and nodded before walking out of the house.

Marco walked through the front door and set Zach down and Zach walked over to the couch and sat down. Marco took a deep breath and looked at Zach, "Did Mr. and Mrs. Butterfly feed you, Zach?" Zach smiled and nodded, "Good…we're going to be looking around the neighborhood today and see where the local park is, maybe Miss Star can come with us to help show us around, and maybe after we can get some ice cream,"

"I want chocolate," Marco smiled and nodded, "Dad?" Marco hummed and looked at his son in confusion, "Is Miss Star nice?" Marco nodded, "And…are you and Miss Star going to-"

"Uh…I don't think 2-year-old boys should be asking their fathers personal questions like that about their neighbors," Zach frowned and Marco walked over to him and rubbed the top of his head, "I know you're upset over a few things buddy, and I don't blame you, but you're far too young to be asking questions about me and our neighbor." Zach frowned and nodded, "Alright, how about I get you something to drink," Zach nodded again before Marco turned the TV on and walked into the kitchen.

Marco sighed as he looked out the window and shook his head, "What am I going to do? I can't lie to Zach, but I'm not going to tell him something that'll upset him," he dug in his pocket and pulled out a picture of him and a platinum blonde with a baby held in between them and he narrowed his eyes, "But he's safe and away from you and your disgusting habits," he shoved the picture back into his pocket and walked back into the living room.

 **As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
